1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to dynamic load balancing and throttling mechanisms. More specifically, the present invention relates to a load-factor reported by the targeted application that influences a load-balancing algorithm in real time.
2. Discussion of Background Information
Load balancing in an Enterprise Services Bus (ESB) entails two characteristics: a destination and the route. A route can distribute the traffic to several destinations. The ESB settings allow for allocating load-balancing weights to the destinations targeted by a route. For example, for a given route, two destinations can be weighted with 6 and 4, respectively. Based on this weighting, 60% of the traffic will be routed to the first destination, and 40% to the other. This type of load balancing is called static load balancing. Such static load balancing is not responsive to needs of the underlying system.